Perfection Nevada Citizens
The citizens of Perfection Nevada live in the middle of nowhere for a number of reasons. Some like the isolation, others are in hiding from the Mob- the Las Vegas branch, and others live there because their job is there. Until 1990, practically nothing went on. After that though, creatures began to show up on a regular bases, in the forms of Graboids, Shriekers, Assblasters, and Mixmaster Mutants. Since 911 tends to take a while to respond, the citizens, tourists, scientists, and even government agents often turn to one Burt Gummer, a local gun-enthusiastic, government-paranoid, survivalist, with something of a heart mixed with gold, silver, and lead, lots of lead. With this gun-nut leading the charge into battle, it would take an army to force these people to leave their homes- and even then, they'd fight every step of the way. Battle vs. The Walking Dead Survivors (TV Series) (by Alockwood1) Perfection Citizens: 7 Walking Dead Survivors: 7 Rick and his group locate the store. He makes a motion to Tyreese and Sasha. The two nod, and take up position, covering both ends of the street, Tyreese with his Mossburg, and Sasha with her M4. Rick then mouths to Michonne and Daryl, “On me,” as he loosens his machete. The other two nod, with Michonne getting her katana ready, and Daryl making sure that an arrow was in place. At the same time, Burt and his group were on the other side of the store. The survivalist points at Rosalita and Tyler, and the two turn to cover the streets, Tyler with his M16, and Rosalita with her Remington. Burt looked at Val and Earl, saying quietly, “On me.” Val readies his pickax, and Earl makes sure that his elephant gun is ready. The two groups enter at practically the same time, Burt and Rick mistaking the extra noise as belonging to their own group. The two leaders silently issue their orders to check the various Aisles. Burt however, hears a set of footsteps that doesn’t belong to a member of his group, and sets up position with his Barrett M82. An Asian teenage boy carrying a shotgun comes out from the aisle. “Shit! Rick! This guy has a cannon!” Glenn says, firing a shot at Burt in his panic, some of the pellets striking the survivalist. Feeling that war had been declared upon him, Burt opened fire, the .50 caliber bullet practically vaporizing Glenn’s head. “On me!” he shouted. WD Survivors: 6 Rick popped out from his aisle, and fired at the survivalist with his Winchester Model 70. However, while the shot missed the survivalist, it did damage the big rifle he had. However, he was forced to find cover when a man swinging a pickax came at him, disarming him of his rifle. “Shit!” he said, as he tried to pull out his machete. Luckily for him, an arrow pierced the man’s skull. Pushing the body off of him, he saw Daryl reloading his crossbow, at the same moment he heard someone shout, “Val!” Perfectionists: 6 Darly then turned to face the person that had spoken, only to be met with both barrels of an elephant gun. WD Survivors: 5 “Take that, you motherhumper,” said Earl. He then started to reload the big gun, ignoring the pain that his shoulder was in from the recoil, when he heard a sound that caused him to turn his head. The last thing he ever saw was a black woman wielding a sword. Perfectionists: 5 Michonne wiped her sword on the dead man’s clothes, and sheathed it, placing her M4 back into her hands, and joined Rick near the front, where she and the rest began exchanging fire with the survivalist and his friends. “What do we do?” Tyler asked, as he fired his M16. “A strategic withdraw, with a booby trap surprise,” Burt said, as he picked up a remote control car, and placed some C-4 on it. “Cover me.” With Jack, Tyler, Rosalita, and Heather firing, Burt ran to the back door, and placed the car in the shadows. “Come on!” he shouted. “Time to get the hell out of here!” Covering each other, Burt and the others ran out into the streets, which were soon becoming filled with walkers. “Let’s go after them!” shouted Rick. He and his people ran to the door, only to be stopped by an explosion. Burt chuckled from behind a car that he and his friends were using to shield themselves, as he watched the debris settle. He then pocketed the detonator. “Looks like five pounds was their limit.” “Let me take a look,” Jack said. “Just be careful,” said Burt. “You just stick with Jack, and you’ll make it back,” the man said, as he got out from behind cover. However, he was cut down from a bust of automatic fire. Perfectionists: 4 “No!” Burt and the others screamed. They then readied themselves for any of the enemy to come out. Out came a young white woman with an M4, a black man with a shotgun, who looked angry, a white man with a large revolver, a black woman, who also had an M4, and was carrying a sword. “You killed my sister,” the black man shouted, as he opened fire. Heather popped out from hiding, and shot her M16, killing the black man. WD Survivors: 3 “Come on,” Rick said, as he fired a shot with his Python. The shot took Rosalita in the heart. Perfectionists: 3 “The bastards!” Tyler shouted, firing his M16. “I’ll kill them for that!” Burt fired his Eagle, killing Maggie. “Do that later! Now come on!” He then picked up Rosalita’s shotgun, and he and Heather began running. WD Survivors: 2 However, Tyler was so preoccupied, by grief, and anger, and revenge, that he didn’t notice that Rosalita had changed. The undead woman grabbed him, and he was forced to fight her, and in the process, was bitten. “No!” he shouted. Thankfully for him, an M67 Grenade put him out of his misery. Perfectionists: 2 Rick groaned in pain as he picked up Tyreese’s shotgun. He then looked at Michonne, who looked as tired as he did. “Let’s put an end to this.” The woman nodded, and the two pursued their remaining foes. Burt and Heather break into a house, and deal with some of the former inhabitants of the house. “Reminds me of how our place used to look,” Heather said as the two entered. “I know,” said Burt. “And if we ever get the chance, I’d be willing to share the house again, with you in it.” Heather smiled. “Let’s talk about that later. You’d best check upstairs, I’ll check the kitchen.” A few minutes later, Rick and Michonne entered the house. “You check upstairs, and I’ll check down here.” “Be careful Rick,” said Michonne. “This man reminds me of The Governor.” Rick nodded, and the two separated. Rick soon heard footsteps, and the sounds of someone breathing heavily. He took out a flashbang, pulled the pin, and tossed it into the room. He heard someone say “Shit!” as the device unleashed its load of smoke, as someone came out, carrying an M16. Rick fired his shotgun, catching the person in the chest. When the smoke cleared, he saw that it was a redheaded woman. Perfectionists: 1 Back upstairs, Burt had heard footsteps of someone coming up. He took out a concussion grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. The force from the shockwave caught who ever had been trying to climb up, because Burt could hear someone screaming in pain. Burt cautiously walked over, and pointed his shotgun down the stars, where he saw the sword carrier holding onto her ears, which had blood coming from them. As if on instinct, the woman looked at him, or tried to. “Broke into the wrong goddamn house, you bitch,” Burt said, as he fired the gun. WD Survivors: 1 The survivalist placed his hand on his wound from before. It was bleeding, badly. He took out his Bowie, and carefully ripped that part of his shirt. “Shit!” he muttered. The shot from the Asian has been a lucky one; the pellets had entered his kidney and liver. He then checked his shotgun- it was empty. Setting it down, he drew his Eagle, and carefully walked down the stairs. He looked at the woman, and noticed that the woman was turning. Using his Bowie, Burt stabbed her between the eyes. “That’s why we’re at the top of the food chain.” He then resumed walking, his vision getting blurry, and feeling his life’s force draining from him. At the same time, Rick checked his own wound; the shrapnel from the C-4 had sent a nice sized wood sliver into his side. Thankfully though, it wasn’t too serious, providing that he could get to Hershel in time. It was then that he heard the footsteps of the other person. “I’ll get to you,” he said, as he noticed the woman’s body start to move. “But first things first.” He took out his machete, walked up to her, and split her skull with the blade. He then got out his Python, and followed the source of the footsteps. Rick soon found the person, sitting in an easy chair, a Bowie knife in one hand, and a Desert Eagle in the other. From the looks of things, he wasn’t long for this world, and barely held his weapons. The man looked at him. “A lifetime of preparation, and I’m done in by some Asian kid who couldn’t use a gun right.” Rick sheathed his machete. “Why did you kill my friends?” “Because the Asian boy fired at me,” said Burt. “I was acting in self-defense. I wouldn’t have shot him otherwise.” Rick sat down in another chair. “Was this the first time you’ve killed someone?” “I’ve always prepared for the possibility, and even believed that I could pull the trigger if I had to,” Burt said. “I guess that I proved that I could do that. Still, it catches up with you, the emotion, the adrenaline, and then you realize what you did.” “I know what you mean,” said Rick. “Is there anything that I can do?” “Besides putting me down when I turn, yeah, there is something that you can do,” said Burt. “What’s that?” “There’s a town, up the road about 40 miles called Perfection,” Burt said. “They will need to know that I won’t be coming back. Whatever you do though, don’t stop to walk around.” “What do I tell them?” Rick asked. “Tell them, that I tried to save you from some of those dead freaks,” Burt said. “This is one truth that they don’t need to know. Take my hat, and give it to Jodie and Nancy.” The survivalist lost consciousness at this point. Rick stood up, and took off the man’s Atlanta Hawks hat, and pointed his revolver at him, just as the man’s eyes snapped open, showing the eyes of a walker. “I’m sorry this happened to you,” he said, pulling the trigger. Winner: Walking Dead Survivors Expert's Opinion While the Perfectionists have some hard-hitting weapons, and have fought some very tough foes, it's believed that their lack of experience at fighting armed foes, as well as the fact that they've never actually killed another person, and would not likely be hardened enough to do so, would give the Survivors the lead in this fight, as the Survivors have actually killed others, albeit for defensive reasons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Human Warriors